


Ephemera 3

by PR Zed (przed)



Series: Ephemera [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set ater the fourth season episode <b>Orbit</b>, as things are starting to go really horribly awry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ephemera 3

**Author's Note:**

> Set ater the fourth season episode **Orbit** , as things are starting to go really horribly awry.

Nothing was forever, that's what Vila’s old mum had always said. Depend on something too much and someone will take it away from you, be it the Federation or the bully down the road. And Vila had followed her advice, not counted on anything or anyone.

So why did this hurt so badly?

Because he had counted on one thing: that Avon meant safety. Avon had berated him, mocked him, but he'd always defended him. And now he'd tried to kill Vila as well.

Hands shaking, Vila opened the bottle of precious alcohol and sought a blessed, if temporary, oblivion.


End file.
